Noite Perfeita
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Harry finalmente iria contar a Luna o que sente. Segundo lugar no III challlenge HL.


Autor: Anna Weasley

Título: Noite Perfeita

Sipnose: Harry finalmente iria contar a Luna o que sente

Shipper: Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood

Classificação: G

Gênero: Romance/Comédia

Spoilers: HBP

Status: Completa

Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

Noite Perfeita

Por Anna Weasley

- Ai Harry, esse seu pomo de ouro vai acabar caindo no meu sorvete - Luna repreendia o amigo, enquanto tentava proteger sua sobremesa.  
- Sendo sorvete de tripa de dragão tem mais é que cair em cima mesmo. - Luna fez um cara fingida de desagrado - E o que é isso que você joga por cima? - olhando uns pedaçinhos marrons em cima do sorvete - Parece os biscoitos do Hagrid... - e agarrou o pomo que tinha soltado.  
- Sabe que eu não sei o que... Mas boa idéia essa dos biscoitos, quando eu for a Hogwarts vou pedir alguns. - os dois sorriram - E não solta mais esse pomo, está incomodando as pessoas no bar, podem achar que é algum sistema de vigilância.  
Harry levantou a sobrancelha, sorriu e achou melhor não falar nada. Mesmo 8 anos após a guerra, os dois continuaram mantendo contato, se tornaram grandes amigos, não que tivesse sobrado muito colegas da escola. Dos mais próximos, Gina e Neville acabaram falecendo na luta contra Voldmort, Ron e Hermione estavam ocupados demais em suas carreiras, mas costumavam arrumar um tempinho para visita-lo. Luna as vezes viajavam, já que agora era repórter do jornal de seu pai, mas se encontravam freqüentemente.  
Nos últimos tempos, Harry sentia que não tinha mais apenas um sentimento de amizade por Luna. Era difícil escolher a garota certa com a fama que tem, seus relacionamentos não costumam ser duradouros. O tempo que passava com Luna costumava ser muito agradável, talvez a resolução para seu problema amoroso estivesse mais perto do que ele imaginava.  
- Harry? - Luna perguntou, segurando uma colher cheia de sorvete na mão, olhando a expressão distante de Harry.  
- Sim? - e foi como se voltasse a realidade.  
Ultimamente sempre se pagava observando Luna, perdido em pensamentos, que também eram sobre ela. Era oficial, realmente estava gostando de Luna. Mas nunca conseguiria contar a ela. E se ela não sentisse o mesmo? E se a amizade acabasse? E se já houver outra pessoal? Harry não se sabia, já que não sentia a vontade falando sobre esse assunto com a amiga.  
- Harry? - Luna chamou mais uma vez.  
- Opa! Desculpa Luna... Estava meio distante.  
- Meio? - ela sorriu - Eu já vou indo Harry, tenho que fechar a edição dessa semana. - Luna disse enquanto terminava de raspar a taça de sorvete.  
- Já?  
- Estou super atrasada. E você tem que voltar para o ministério. Sempre odiava se despedir de Luna, ainda mais sabendo que teria que ir para o seu trabalho de auror, que costuma ser uma tédio. Talvez se contasse para Luna que gosta dela, eles pudessem passar mais tempo juntos, ou podia estragar tudo de ver, uma voz pessimista escoava em sua mente, mas antes que pudesse se conter:  
- Luna, você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje?  
- Claro, eu ando ocupada, e temos nos visto tão pouco... Você passa na minha casa para me buscar?  
- Pode ser.  
- Eu chego em casa lá para as oito da noite. Até lá, tchau. - deixou o dinheiro do sorvete na mesa e deixou o Caldeirão Furado.  
Harry arregalou os olhos. Tinha convidado Luna para jantar, aonde iriam? O Caldeirão Furado não é o lugar apropriado para o jantar que ele pretendia que fosse romântico. O que vestir? E se não soubesse o que falar? E pior, e se soubesse, mas só conseguisse falar besteiras? Tinha apenas aquela tarde para resolver tudo isso.

Harry decidiu usar apenas uma camisa e uma calça social, nada muito formal, tinha feito reservas num restaurante que tinha acabado de abrir, que era a nova sensação do mundo bruxo, e comprou algumas flores para Luna.  
Na frente da escada da casa de Luna, Harry ajeitou o colarinho da camisa, deu uma última olhada no visual e uma última mexida, inútil, no cabelo, que não se ajeitava nunca. Subiu as escadas e antes que pudesse bater na porta, se segurou e começou a andar de um lado para outro.  
- Será que isso vai dar certo? Será.  
E de repente, Luna abriu a porta. Harry estava próximo demais da escada, com o susto se desequilibrou e foi rolando até o último degrau.  
- Harry! Harry! - dizia Luna assustada, descendo as escadas.  
- Eu estou bem, eu estou bem. - Harry se levantou rapidamente enquanto tirava o pó da roupa. - Eu estou bem, estou bem. - e ajeitou o óculos.  
- Mas o que aconteceu? Ouvi você falando sozinho, vim olhar e você cai da escada.  
- Nada, nada. Vamos para o jantar?  
- Tem certeza? - Luna olhou meio desconfiada.  
- Claro que sim. Foi difícil fazer a reserva.  
- Mas está tudo bem? Você não se machucou?  
- Estou ótimo. Olha! - e ergueu o que sobrou das flores que tinha trazido. - São para você!  
- Obrigado Harry! - sorriu, mesmo vendo mais folhas e galhos do que flores. - Muito original! Gostei desse novo estilo de buquê! - num toque com a varinha, as "flores" foram mandada para dentro da casa dela - Vamos, então?  
- Claro, As reservas são naquele restaurante novo. Pode aparatar primeiro.  
Luna fechou a porta da casa com outro toque na varinha, Harry ouviu um estampido e ela sumiu. Assim, ele pode colocar as mãos nas costas e soltar um discreto "aí".

Ao chegar no restaurante, foram sentar numa mesa próximo a janela. - Então Harry, vamos pedir?  
Harry encarava a janela. Talvez esse jantar não fosse uma boa... Engoliu um grito de dor que estava preste a soltar, e apenas colocou discretamente a mão em uma das pernas.  
- Harry?  
- O que? - Vamos pedir?  
- OK. Vamos pedir sim. - e pegou o cardápio.  
Luna pegou o cardápio também, mas observava Harry por cima dele.  
- Harry, você anda um pouco estranho... - disse com um olhar desconfiado.  
- Estranho? Que isso.. - Harry começou a suar um pouco, e puxou um pouco a gola na camisa, pois se sentia sufocado, e levou uma das mão as costas, que ainda doía.  
- Nós somos amigos a um tempo, eu tenho essa cara de louca, mas eu percebo as coisas. Você anda disperso, parece que nem está aqui. Hoje caiu da escada.  
- Bem... - Harry respirou fundo, talvez fosse a hora de contar - É que eu acho que estou... Ultimamente eu.  
- Já sei. - Luna interrompeu quando viu a dificuldade dele em falar.  
- Já sabe? - ele perguntou assustado - Você está possuído pela maldição Imperius. - falou baixinho.  
- O que? - exclamou surpreso.  
- Só pode ser isso. Você tem andado muito diferente, Harry, ou seja lá quem, ou o que, você for. Não sei como você conseguiu dominar o meu amigo, ainda mais que ele está direto no departamento de Aurores, nem qual o seu objetivo.  
- Luna, que coisa mais absurda. - e se segurava para não rir.  
- Absurdo nada! - e apontou o dedo para Harry, e com o movimento do braço, derrubou nas roupas dele, um molho que estava em cima da mesa.  
- Luna, eu não estou possuído por nada. São outras coisas, e é por isso que eu te chamei para esse jantar. - e tentava com um papel, tirar a mancha de suas roupas.  
- Ahh... - e fez cara de que estava compreendendo. Então desculpa Harry, deixa que eu limpo para você. Eu sei um feitiço ótimo para tirar manchas.  
Luna se apoiou na mesa, apontou sua varinha para a camisa de Harry, e começou a falar baixinho.  
- Onde você aprendeu esse feitiço, hein Luna? - Harry perguntou um pouco desconfiado.  
- Alguém da redação da revista que foi a África. Fica quieto, se não eu não vou conseguir.  
- Isso é seguro?  
- É só um feitiço para limpeza. Limpatatem!  
Só se ouviu um explosão e Harry sumiu no meio da fumaça. Quando Luna conseguiu vê-lo, ele estava caído no chão, com a cara chamuscada e a camisa esburacada.  
- Pelo menos a mancha saiu. - Harry disse, ainda no chão, olhando para a camisa.  
- Desculpa. - e não conseguia conter o riso. - Eu compro outra camisa depois.  
- Deixa para lá, essa estava velha mesmo.  
E quando foi tentar se levantar, se segurou numa cortina ao lado de sua cadeira. Quando puxou e já estava quase em pé, a cortina se soltou e Harry voltou ao chão.  
- Ai... - gemeu, ainda embaixo da cortina.  
- Harry, tudo bem? - perguntou, mas rindo sem parar.  
- Não parece que você está se importando? - disse sorrindo, ao se sentar e tirar a cortina da cabeça.  
- Desculpa Harry, mas você não pode negar que foi super engraçado. - se levantou e deu a mão, para ajuda-lo a se levantar.  
Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e somente minutos depois perceberam que estavam sendo observados por todos no lugar.  
- Acho melhor deixarmos esse jantar para outro dia. Rasguei a sua camisa, e por mais que seja moda em alguns lugares, acho que não é nesse restaurante. Além de que já nos divertimos bastante. Pelo menos eu, você vai precisar de uns curativos.  
- Acho melhor irmos embora daqui mesmo. - disse quando viu um dos gerentes do lugar olhando insatisfeitos para os dois, e conjurou um casaco, para tampar sua camisa - Mas que tal darmos uma volta?  
- Está bem tarde... O parque aqui perto fico ótimo a luz do luar. Tudo bem! Vamos!

Num parque próximo ao restaurante, Luna e Harry caminhavam lado a lado. E começaram a discutir sobre as novas matérias do jornal de Luna, e ela fazia alguma pergunta para testar se ele realmente não estava possuído pela maldição imperius.  
- Luna, você me disse a semana passada que o Ministro da Magia podia ser.  
- Podia ser?  
- Que ele É o Pé-Grande disfarçado, eu lembro bem, já disso que sou eu mesmo.  
- Você não contou isso para ninguém.  
- E para quem eu contaria?  
- Então porque você continua no ministério sendo que o seu chefe é o Pé-Grande?  
- Porque não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Você sabe que eu odeio aquele trabalho, ou melhor, a falta de trabalho, porque não acontece mais nada naquele lugar.  
- Se você não gosta de lá, porque você não aceita o meu conselho?  
- Que conselho?  
Luna olhou desconfiado para ele.  
- Já disse que não estou possuído. E se é a idéia de eu seguir a carreira de ator de filme trouxa, eu já disse que estou pensando.  
E os dois caíram na gargalhada.  
- Os trouxas poderiam gravar o que eles chamam de filmes sobre a sua história, aconteceram coisas interessantes na sua passagem por Hogwarts. Meu pai já meu levou no finema, acho que é esse o nome, quando eu era pequena, ele fez uma matéria sobre ele. Já pensou você parecendo naqueles quadros enormes, com vários cenários?  
- Já disse que estou pensando. Ou você acabou de ser possuída por um bruxo das trevas e não o que eu falei?  
Os dois apenas sorriram e ficaram um tempo em silêncio.  
- O que você ia me contar Harry?  
- Hã?  
- No jantar! Você disse que estavam acontecendo algumas coisas, e que você iria me contar.  
- Não sei, acho melhor deixar para outro dia. Hoje foi tudo muito confuso.  
- Ah Harry, vai dizer que você vai virar cantor?  
- Não, imagina.  
- Os boatos que estão saindo por aí que você tem um caso com a Rita Skeeter são verdadeiros? - O que? Que nojo! Onde você viu uma coisa dessa?  
- Deixa para lá. Mas conta Harry!  
Harry parou de andar e ficou virado de frente para Luna. Mas fez uma expressão que estava pensando melhor, voltou a seu lugar e continuou a andar.  
- O que é isso Harry? Porque você não pode contar para mim?  
- Você quer mesmo que eu conte?  
- Claro. Pode me contar qualquer coisa!  
- Qualquer coisa?  
Ela fez com a cabeça que sim, Harry parou novamente de frente para Luna, mas não conseguia encara-la.  
- É que de uns tempos para cá.  
- Com quem você está falando Harry? - e olhou na direção que os olhos dele fitavam.  
- Com você. - deu um sorriso nervoso, e decidiu olha-la nos olhos - De uns tempos para cá... - e fez uma grande pausa.  
- De um tempo para cá... - Luna repetiu como se quisesse lembra-lo.  
Harry respirou fundo - O tempo que nós passamos juntos é tão bom Luna, que de uns tempo para cá, em venho desejando que nos fossemos mais que amigos. - e quando terminou a frase, olhou receoso para Luna, que mantinha o seu típico sorriso sereno no rosto.  
- Você anda muito solitário Harry, você pode estar confundindo as coisas. Como você disse, o tempo que passamos juntos é muito bom. - disse calmamente.  
- Eu sei o que estou sentindo Luna. Você é a garota com quem eu quero ficar. - - Harry... - ela continuava calma - Quando você viajava que eu vejo como você faz falta, que eu percebe como você é especial para mim.  
Luna apenas sorriu, Harry parecia tenso, talvez ela não sentisse o mesmo, dentro dele cresceu uma grande vontade de aparatar e sumir dali, mas olhando a expressão de Luna, ele sorriu também. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, até que Harry se aproximou de Luna, colocou a mão no rosto dela, e a beijou.  
Os dois continuaram passeando pelo parque, e agora seguiam de mãos dadas. Harry pensou no que tinha passado naquela noite, mas talvez ela não tivesse sido tão ruim assim, pensando bem, tinha sido a noite perfeita.

Fim!


End file.
